


fond

by cheolhie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Fluff, It's just cute, M/M, Photographer!Mark, Rain, painter!donghyuck, please trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolhie/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: “oh shit, i forgot about the rain. you're standing here in a puddle without shoes in the cold, stuck talking to me."





	fond

**Author's Note:**

> it's five am this is death
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> this has been getting a lot of positive attention; i'm so happy!! i'm thinking of making this multi chaptered? let me know what you think!!

The cigarette was unlit, hanging out of chapped lips and tobacco curling out of the end. Mark had lost his lighter, but he'd habitually rolled a messy cigarette anyways as he stood at the bus stop in the rain. His shoes were wet, squeaky and obnoxiously irritating. Loose change rattled in his pocket as he adjusted his camera strap, lens slick with water. He wiped at it with his chewed sleeve as the bus pulled up.

 

The rain wasn't any better on the other side of town. The flowers dripped, crying, as Mark walked through the park, ragged fingernails scratching at his old camera. Unsurprisingly, the park was empty, puddles on benches and fields turned to swamps. His footsteps scuffed along the walkways. Quiet. Echoing.

 

There was a bird enclosure on the other side of the park, large parrots and cockatoos crooning to the overcast sky. Hand to the mesh of the enclosure was a boy. He stood barefoot in a puddle, a mess of purple hair slick to his head, and long sleeves pooling around his wrists. Mark stopped, looking down the camera lens.

 

The boy was perfect. A perfect subject. He had narrow shoulders and long legs. His thin fingers were curled into the mesh protection of the bird enclosure as he leaned in. Mark skirted the outside to see his face.

 

His wide eyes were unwavering, blinking softly up at a dirty white cockatoo. His lashes fanned out over his cheeks, small drops of water clinging on and running down his face. He had a small nose and round lips, small cuts across his bottom lip as if he'd sat gnawing at them all day. His skin was uneven, marred slightly with scarring and acne. He shifted and Mark breathed out a breath he was unknowingly holding, steadying his hands.

 

The boy must have heard the click of Mark's old camera, as he turned and looked directly into the lens, almost burning a hole into the film causing him to drop it, letting it hang from the strap around his neck. It whirred and a small undeveloped photo rolled out. Mark ignored it, and it dropped into a puddle, instead reaching his hand up to grab at the damp cigarette still between his lips.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm doing a school project, a study of people. Sorry to invade your privacy.” He babbled mindlessly as the boy with the bare feet stared at him, fingers still curled around the mesh. He blinked and Mark was unsure if he'd even heard him. He opened his mouth again but the boy cut across him.

 

“I heard you, please don't repeat yourself. Why is your cigarette unlit?” His voice was sharp and clear, ringing through the park and Mark scrunched his face rudely.

 

“I lost my lighter.”

 

“Do you smoke?”

 

“Yes. I lost my lighter.” Mark repeated himself, growing somewhat irritable in the boy's presence. He tapped his foot and leaned against a pole.

 

“Yes, I heard that. I told you to not repeat yourself.” The boy pulled his hand away from the enclosure, nails scraping the mesh. Mark shivered.

 

“Fucking hell. Sorry.” Mark turned away, gritting his teeth and putting the cigarette between his lips again. He'd known the kid three seconds and he was already acting like the top dog. Mark sighed loudly.

 

“Why do you swear?”

 

“Why the fuck do you ask so many questions?” Mark swung around again, cigarette dropping out of his mouth and onto the concrete as he bit back harshly.

 

“You look the same age as me.” The boy mused, ignoring Mark's retort. “You smoke, swear, and wander around empty parks alone.” 

 

“At least I have a pair of shoes. You're alone in a park too, don't nag at me about it.” The boy was irritating, his high pitched voice digging under Mark’s skin. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Do you live alone at home?”

 

“Do you even have a home?” The words slipped off of his tongue without going through a rationality filter first. The boy turned towards Mark, head tilted and eyes sharp. He cursed inwardly at his bluntness.

 

“You think I'm homeless? Interesting what a lack of shoes can do.” His smile was tight in return and he approached Mark, hand outstretched. Mark took it, shaking it softly.

 

“I'm Donghyuck, a fine arts major. Painting and sculpting. You?” He slipped his small hand out of Mark's and smiled, more warm this time. His cheeks rose and eyes crinkled and Mark melted a bit.

 

“Mark, also a fine arts major, photography.” He lifted his old Polaroid camera. “You paint? That's really cool. I love art, always been a fan. I could never grasp the concept of painting though. Photography was a passion I could get my nails into.”

 

Donghyuck chuckled and the sound trickled down Mark's spine, sending branches of warmth across his skin. He chewed his lip.

 

“Hey, I'm sorry for being rude earlier. Social interaction isn't really my thing.” He smiled weakly and Donghyuck snorted in amusement, rain trickling down his face. Mark's brain clicked into gear and he swore suddenly.

 

“Oh shit, I forgot about the rain. You're standing here in a puddle without shoes in the cold talking to me. Let's go somewhere else.” He grabbed Donghyuck’s sleeve and tugged gently.

 

“If you want to keep talking, that is.” He squirmed awkwardly as a embarrassed blush crawled up his neck. A drag of wind swept up his shirt and he shivered.

 

“Of course. Lead the way, Mark.” Mark's brain short circuited for a second as his name rolled off of Donghyuck’s lips. It was so sweet and delicate, and Mark smiled softly to himself at the domesticity of his feelings.

 

He walked back through the park, Donghyuck on his heels, with the thick clouds covering the last of the late evening sun, sending long shadows across the grass. He felt Donghyuck tugging on his hood, keeping a hold of him, and slowed down by a fraction, inviting the younger boy to walk alongside him. They did so in silence until they reached the bus stop, huddled under the roof.

 

“I never asked what school you attend.” Donghyuck coughed and folded his arms, curling into himself slightly. Mark frowned and pulled him closer, ignoring the heat flaring in his cheeks. 

 

“Share body heat, ‘M warm.” He mumbled, averting his eyes. “There's only one university in the area, Donghyuck. I go there, and I'm guessing you do too.” He laughed, his arm wrapped around the smaller boy's shoulder as he nodded. Donghyuck smiled into his sleeve and shuffled closer, slightly. Ever so slightly.

 

“Are you really that cold? Do you want my hoodie?” Mark removed his arm from Donghyuck's shoulder and reached for the hem of his hoodie, but Donghyuck's hands grabbed his wrists and he shook his head roughly.

 

“No. You keep your hoodie on, I'll be just fine.”

 

“I'm trying to be a gentleman here.”

 

“And you're going to be an icicle. Keep your damn hoodie, Mark.” Donghyuck crossed his arms, eyebrows knitted together tightly, a stubborn frown plastered on his face. Mark sighed.

 

“Fine. You're the fucking icicle here though. Come closer, do you want to catch a cold? If you don't want my hoodie then at least just share some of my body heat.” Mark held his arms open again and Donghyuck hesitated. He hardly knew Mark. His feet didn't seem to care as he found himself shuffling closer.

 

Mark was warm, his arms wrapped around Donghyuck, encasing him like a fluffy blanket. He sighed, finding his eyes drooping. Mark's chest rhythmically rising was hypnotizing, and the rain drumming on the tin roof of the bus stop almost lulled Donghyuck to sleep.

 

“You smell nice.” Donghyuck mumbled, voice laced with sleep, and he lifted his head as Mark shook with silent laughter.

 

“Wait, shit, I didn't mean to say that.” Donghyuck's cheeks blazed, hot enough to keep him warm all winter, and he shook his head in embarrassment as Mark smiled fondly.

 

“‘S’all good. Glad you think so.” Mark laughed again and Donghyuck looked away. He didn't know Mark, why was he so domestic and normal around him? Mark pulled him in again and Donghyuck's worries were washed down the drain along with the rain.

 

They didn't speak much in the time before Mark's bus arrived. A few words punctuating the silence, and a shared sigh as the bus rolled up and a few people splashed out into the rain.

 

“Do you have a phone? What's your number?” Donghyuck didn't know what had overcome him, but he curled his fingers in the front of Mark's hoodie and looked up at him expectantly.

 

“I do, but I don't have it on me. I have a pen though, can I write it on your arm? So you don't forget?” Donghyuck nodded and rolled up his sleeve, giggling as the pen rolled over his sensitive skin. He didn't look at it until Mark had got on the bus and turned the corner.

 

“xxx-xxx-xxxx. Your laugh is pretty cute. We should meet again, I'd love to get to know you better! Sorry for being rude when I first spoke to you, it's not how I should introduce myself to my artistic muses. Stay dry <3”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't condone smoking !! i don't condone being rude to people !! i don't condone walking barefoot in the cold/rain !!
> 
> what i do condone is healthy relationships and cuddling :))) stay safe kiddos !!
> 
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/08cult)


End file.
